


Sent Back To Mend My Mistakes

by WhoAtHeart



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magic, Mates, Physical Abuse, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Time Travel, Underage - Freeform, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoAtHeart/pseuds/WhoAtHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is sent back in time to try and make his mate’s life better before it can all go wrong…but is he a little too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon A Time In Iowa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SagieSadie1994](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagieSadie1994/gifts).



> So I decided not to use the archive warnings because all the bad things are only mentioned that they did happen in the past, there are no descriptions of the acts or anything.
> 
> I wrote this for a drabble winner...it was supposed to be less than 400 words, yeah, that didn't happen. It's based on an RP I am doing on Tumblr.
> 
> The prompt was: Derek saves Jim from his uncle. (And my brain twisted it into something very complicated)

_Someone you love could use your help. You can save them from a lifetime of suffering._

The words rang in Derek’s mind as he felt the world shift under his feet. He felt slightly weightless for a few moments before his feet settled on solid ground once more. The darkness that had surrounded him in the preserve gave way to bright sunlight and bird song and he wondered how it had become daytime. The next thing he noticed was that he was surrounded by cornfields, something he’d only ever seen from afar. He’d only ever lived in California and New York, cornfields were much more like…and then it hit him. Someone he loved, _Jim._

Except, Jim wasn’t in Iowa, not anymore, he was at home as safe as a person could be while residing with a werewolf in Beacon Hills. Besides, Derek was literally in the middle of nowhere, on a dirt road surrounded by cornfields. _Fucking witches_ , he thought, shaking his head in disappointment. Even under the guise of having him help someone he loved the damn thing was cryptic, unhelpful, and had put him in the middle of nowhere!

He heard a car coming down the road and turned, waving his arm, hoping they would stop and at least tell him how far from Riverside he was and possibly help him to the nearest town so that he could start his search for Jim. He had very little information about his lover’s childhood since it was a subject the baker tended to shy away from. Sure, Derek had done some research of his own back in the beginning, when his possessive streak was still going strong and he hadn’t yet harmed Jim in the way his uncle had all those years he’d had to grow up with the man. He hadn’t known and he wished he had, wished that the abuse Jim had gone through as a child had shown up _anywhere_ in the information he’d found. Maybe he wouldn’t have caused the tears he had in the beginning of their relationship.

Derek shook his head as the car came closer, thinking back on that wouldn’t help him now. Jim had forgiven him and Derek had taken steps to make sure he never hurt Jim again and that’s all that mattered.

As the car slowed to a stop next to him he smiled and leaned towards the opening window, “Hello,” he greeted pleasantly, “Um, could you possibly give me a ride to the nearest town?”

The blond woman in the car gave him a gentle smile, “Well, I’m headed home with groceries, but after I get them put away I can give you a ride into town, or my brother Frank can. Riverside is only about a twenty minute drive from here and my home is halfway there.”

Derek did his best to keep the smile on his face from looking strained, “Thank you,” he forced out as he walked around the car to get in. He silently apologized to the witch that had sent him here because if he was correct it was Jim’s mother than had just picked him up and she was bringing him straight to Jim. As he settled and the car began moving again he said, “My name is Derek Hale.”

The woman gave him a bright smile, “Winona Kirk, it’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hale. What are you doing way out here?” she asked.

The wolf rubbed the back of his neck and tried to come up with a suitable answer, “Um, my uncle likes to play tricks,” he began, weaving a story that might actually be accepted as true. “He, uh, left me in the middle of a cornfield when I had a little bit too much to drink last night,” he said with a tiny, self-deprecating laugh.

Winona frowned and placed a gentle hand on Derek’s shoulder, a comforting weight for some reason, “He doesn’t sound like a very good uncle.”

Derek had to force himself not to growl, yeah, Peter was a shitty uncle at times, but so was Frank and yet this woman put her trust in him and left her kids with the abusive son of a bitch so she could travel for her career. “Yes, well, it was a harmless prank at least, just meant a long walk back home if I couldn’t find someone kind enough to give me a ride back home,” he forced out, making sure his tone held no malice.

“I suppose that’s true,” Winona replied, putting both hands back on the wheel. “Still, I can’t say your parents would be very happy with your uncle for doing such a thing, even if you are in your twenties. I know I would be angry if my brother did that to one of my sons.”

Derek had to bite his bottom lip hard to keep from speaking again, to keep from telling Winona that her brother did far worse things to her sons. He wished he could, that he could shake her and make her see the truth. He wondered if that would be enough, if he could go home to a happy Jim if he just opened his mother’s eyes to the truth. He didn’t think so, and even if he did tell her he couldn’t be certain that she would give up her career just because a stranger told her something. And if she did it might make Jim’s life worse…if his mother didn’t have a job that allowed her to fully support him and his brother Sam.

He sat in silence the rest of the way to the farmhouse, smiling when he saw it. It looked like a cheerful place, but when he got out of the car his nostrils flared and his stomach twisted. The air was filled with fear and sorrow, despair and alcohol. He swallowed down bile, picking up hints of Jim’s scent along with his fear and sorrow and pain made him want to shift and tear his uncle apart. But instead he simply walked to the back of the car and helped Winona carry in the bags of groceries.

The smell inside the house was even worse and he picked up on something he hadn’t expected, something Jim had never told him and it made his eyes flash red for a moment. Jim was standing in the kitchen, bouncing on his toes and lifting his arms up to his mother. She lifted him and set him to sit on the counter so he could watch her put the groceries away and he winced slightly when he was seated. The kid waved at Derek as he put the groceries down and the wolf smiled back.

“Hi, I’m Jimmy,” said the toddler, a grin on his face that Derek knew all too well. His heart broke in two because Jim was covered in the scent of despair and fear and pain and…his uncle, but he was still happy, he hadn’t yet let his life make him afraid and weary of the world and he knew he couldn’t leave him in this house much longer.

“Hey Jimmy, I’m Derek,” he introduced himself.

“How old are you Mr. Derek?” Jim asked, head tilted to the side in a way that was all too familiar and it made Derek’s heart squeeze painfully.

Winona frowned at Jim, “Now James, it’s not polite to ask people that,” she scolded gently.

Derek shook his head, “No, it’s alright, I’m 26. How old are you Jimmy?”

Jim held up four fingers, “This many,” he stated proudly.

“Oh yeah? And how many is that many?” Derek asked, and he could feel a happy smile grow on his lips, he loved this version of Jim already, just as much as he loved the older one.

“Four!” the toddler exclaimed and Derek couldn’t help but laugh. Then he waved his little hand, beckoning Derek closer and Derek cast a glance at his mother and waited for her nod before he walked over to the kid. “I saw your eyes go red,” he whispered in Derek’s ear, “But don’t worry, I won’t tell.” The toddler cast a quick glance at the living room where Derek could tell Frank sat and then at his mother, “I’m good at keeping secrets.” Then the tiny hand lifted and stroked Derek’s beard, a huge smile crossing his face, and this time he spoke louder again, “You look all scruffy and rough, but your face hair is so soft!” he marveled, eye wide.

Derek pulled back a bit in surprise and laughed, shaking his head a bit, “Thanks kid.”

Winona turned to him then and smiled, “Well, I’m all set. Let’s get you back into town shall we?” she asked and Derek nodded.

“Wait! Can I come?” Jim asked, eyes wide and pleading.

Winona laughed, “Sure thing kiddo, come one,” she said and lifted Jim, carrying him out to the car as Derek followed. Once everyone was buckled in Winona drove off and Derek made sure to memorize his way back to the house so he could find Jim later.

Jim talked Derek’s ear off the whole ten minutes it took to get to Riverside and Derek answered all his questions as truthfully as he could with Winona in the car listening to the whole thing. As soon as they got to the main road in the town he told her to stop, “This is good, thank you so much for the ride.” He paused for a moment before turning back, “Is there a motel nearby, I’m not sure I want to see my uncle quite yet,” he lied easily.

“Sure, two blocks down take a right and it’s the first building you’ll come to,” Winona replied with a gentle smile.

“Thank you again, for everything. Goodbye Jimmy.”

“Bye-bye Mr. Derek!”

As Derek made his way into the motel and got himself a room he sighed in relief that he still had his wallet and his credit card still worked. He figured it had something to do with the witch’s spell, providing everything he’d need to fulfill his task in rescuing Jim. As he settled on his bed he noted how clean and comfy the motel was, having expected something seedier for as little as he’d had to pay, but then Riverside was a pretty small town still and he figured that had a lot to do with it.

He sighed and rubbed at his eyes. He needed to come up with a plan to save Jim, but right now he was tired from the magic that had been used on him and was still trying to erase the smell of that house from his nose. He knew it would be on his mind forever though, that it would never truly leave him. And the small wince he’d seen Jim give each time he was plopped on his butt, a wince that no four year old should ever have felt. He could smell Frank’s come on the poor kid and felt even worse for raping him early on in their relationship. He never wanted to remind Jim of what Frank had done to him and what had he done? The exact same thing that bastard had been doing since Jim was four.

He let the angry growl rumble in his chest until a wave of sadness brought tears to his eyes. He couldn’t believe that Jim had forgiven him, that he’d continued to date him after the huge mistake he’d made. He couldn’t believe someone as pure in spirit as Jim could ever love someone as broken as Derek, but somehow, he’d been lucky enough to be granted Jim’s love. Maybe, just maybe, saving Jim here in the past would finally make him feel worthy of his Jim, the one he’d hurt and the one he loved with everything he had. Jim was his mate in the truest sense of the word and he wished he could tell him so that he could make the claim. Sure, Jim knew he was a wolf since he’d decided not to keep any secrets from Jim, but the whole mate thing? He wasn’t sure Jim would understand.

No, that wasn’t right. He knew Jim would understand, but he didn’t know if Jim would want to be tied to him and only him forever. Derek still had the awful nervous feeling in the back of his mind that Jim was going to walk away from him eventually and Derek knew he’d never be truly happy again if that happened. He wanted to make the claim, the bite that would make it so Jim would never be away from him, would never want to be away from him, but that was a huge step, especially for a human.

Derek shook his head, trying to dispel the doubt from his mind. If he managed to do his job here, if he managed to save the love of his life he would go back to the future and ask Jim to be his forever, in the way of humans and in the way of wolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think by leaving comments! Or Kudos because that always makes me feel loved.
> 
> Oh! And at the end of the chapter when I say 'in the way of humans and in the way of wolves' I'm talking marriage and mating bites respectively.
> 
> Good news is this fic is fully written, but I like being a tease so I'm gonna release the last two chapters a week apart from this and each other.


	2. Memories I've Never Always Had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck super bad at sticking to schedules and that's all my fault! Oops!
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is from Jimmy's perspective for part of it and Present!Jim's perspective for the other part. Except flipped because older!present!Jim comes first. So...watch for that I guess?? I just don't want anyone to be confused by that! :)

The first memory hit Jim like a ton of bricks, knocking his breath out of him and making him grab onto the counter he was decorating cupcakes on to keep himself upright. His head throbbed as he relived something that hadn’t happened in clear detail. Except, it had happened, he was sure of it, he just didn’t know how it was possible. He lifted a hand to his head and closed his eyes as visions of his wolf in his kitchen in Riverside flickered through his mind.

As soon as the memory was complete he was digging in his pocket for his phone, not even bothering to wipe the flour and frosting from his hands. He pressed Derek’s speed dial number before lifting the phone to his ear with a shaking hand. The call rang and rang before clicking over to voicemail and he sighed. He needed to talk to the wolf, needed to ask him what was happening to him, if what he was seeing was real, but for now all he could do was leave a message for his lover and hope he called back soon.

He sank down to the floor, his head aching and his mind reeling at the new memory of Derek from when he was so young. How was it possible that he just showed up the day after Frank had raped him for the first time? He remembered the feeling of the first time he’d met Derek, that instant connection and pull to be with him, but now, here in the present it felt intensified from it being cultivated when he was so much younger.

One of his employees found him on the floor in the kitchen and ushered him home and he let himself be kicked out, mind still reeling. It wasn’t until much later that night that he was knocked breathless again. He was woken from a deep sleep, heart ponding and gasping for breath and tears filled his eyes as the next new memory flooded his vision and his love for Derek only grew, but he began to worry what would happen to him, to this future that he wanted to keep if Derek continued to change things in Jim’s past.

∞ ¤ ∞

Jimmy chattered about Derek with his mom the whole way back to the house, asking questions that he was disappointed she couldn’t answer. He thought she would know more about him since she’d brought him home, but he supposed she didn’t have the best judgment since she did think Frank was a good person to let take care of Sam and him while she was away.

As soon as Derek had left the car Jimmy had felt a sense of loss, it hurt him to be away from the man with the glowing red eyes and he didn’t understand it. He wanted to be with Derek always, he felt safe and loved when Derek had stood right up close to him in the kitchen and now that feeling was gone, ripped away. Jimmy didn’t know why, but it left a pain in his chest and made his heart throb in a way that made it hard to breathe.

He started crying when his mom said he’d probably not see Derek again and she frowned at him. “Do you really like him that much sweetie?” she asked, unsure what had drawn such a strong reaction from her young son.

“He made me feel happy,” Jimmy tried to explain, but his tears cut short when they pulled up to the house. Frank didn’t like it when Jimmy cried, in fact he usually came after him any time he made too much noise and Sam could only protect him so much.

He wiped away his tears and went right up to his room, curling up in his bed. His mother came upstairs a few hours later with dinner for him. He pushed it away and curled up under his blankets some more, silent tears falling from his eyes.

Winona stroked her fingers through his hair, face pinched with worry, “Are you feeling okay sweetie?”

He shook his head though he wasn’t sure exactly what was wrong with him, his chest hurt and he was sad.

He fell asleep not long after, dreams plagued by glowing red eyes and the howls of wolves. He woke with a start when he heard a noise in his room, eyes flicking over to the door worriedly, whimpering as he thought Frank was going to come in again. His body still hurt from the night before when his uncle had forced himself inside of him. He curled up into a little ball, mumbling, “No, no, no, no,” over and over quietly.

He didn’t realize that his window was opening, eyes still locked on the door and wondering why Frank didn’t just come in already and get it over with, maybe Jimmy’s fear is what he was after. Then his window thumped against the sill and a feeling of warm contentment washed over him, his eyes flicked to the window and a smile pulled up his lips as he saw the red eyes.

“Derek!” he said excitedly, but kept his voice low, “Mommy said I would never see you again, but I wanted to, it hurt when you were away, why?” he babbled.

Derek made his way closer and Jimmy’s smile grew as he sat on the bed and pulled Jimmy into his lap, shushing him, “It’s okay pup, I’m not leaving again. I…I want to take you with me, keep you away from that horrible uncle and what he’s been doing to you. Would you like that? Would you like to be my little boy instead of staying here?”

Jimmy nodded excitedly, “Yes! Yes, Derek please! I…my uncle he…” tears filled Jimmy’s eyes again, Derek seemed to know already, but he thought he should explain, but then he just couldn’t.

Derek shushed him again and held him closer, placing a kiss to Jimmy’s temple, “Shh, it’s okay pup, I know and I’m never going to let anyone hurt you like that again, I can promise you that.” He turned and looked around the room and Jimmy tilted his head as he followed his red gaze. “Will you help me get your things together? Everything you want to bring with you.”

Jimmy nodded and immediately grabbed his backpack and threw all his favorite toys and stuffed animals in it along with his blanket. His eyes went wide as he saw Derek pick up a bag that he must have brought with him and start going through the dresser to get his clothes. Oh, right, those were important too…

After a moment Jimmy spoke up, “Derek? Why do your eyes glow like that?”

Derek turned and smiled once he had Jimmy’s dresser clear, “I’ll explain everything once we’re out of here, sound like a good deal pup?” he asked.

Jimmy thought for a long moment before nodding, “Yes, I can be patient.”

“Good, have you got everything? We won’t be able to come back if you forget something. We can always buy more things but you won’t be able to come back here for anything.”

Jimmy looked around and made sure he had absolutely everything he needed before nodding. He let out a little squeak as Derek gathered him in his arms and then jumped from his window and took off into the night at a sprint that the toddler was certain was much too quick for a normal human to go. He started thinking of all the things that Derek may be, a bit surprised that he wasn’t concerned with the fact that Derek wasn’t human, but he just shrugged it off and accepted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos! I love to know what you guys think!


	3. Right Decision, Wrong Decision?

Derek ran straight into the cornfield at the edge of the Kirk property without stopping, running through the rows of corn with the content toddler in his arms. He was a bit surprised that Jimmy had gone with him so easily, but something his mother had told him when he was younger helpfully supplied itself to his brain. She’d said that the young of both species felt mate bonds more strongly, that it was a special thing to find your mate when you, them, or both were mere children, that it made the bond so much stronger.

Derek shook the thoughts from his mind, it didn’t matter why Jimmy was willing to go with him it was just a good thing that he didn’t have to deal with a screaming child trying to get away from him when all he was trying to do was help. He didn’t exactly have a well thought out plan for how to proceed, but he knew that if he was seen by anyone he would probably wind up in jail and would never make it back to his Jim and Jimmy would wind up back with his uncle.

He needed to get them out of Iowa at the very least and he’d bought a car under a false name with cash earlier in the day so that he didn’t have to run the whole way. It was just on the other side of the cornfield, he just had to reach it before raising any suspicion.

He was nearly at the car when a glowing green light, much like he’d seen in the preserve the night before, appeared in front of him and he slowed to a stop.

He looked down as he felt hands tapping at his chin and saw wide cerulean blue eyes staring up at him, “Mr. Derek,” Jimmy said, sounding both scared and fascinated, “What is that?”

“That is the witch that sent me to save you,” he answered truthfully because he didn’t see the point in lying to his little mate.

“Oh,” Jimmy mumbled and Derek had to hold back a grin at how the toddler simply accepted his answer. Even his older counterpart had required proof when he’d been told that his boyfriend was a werewolf. “Does that make me Little Red Riding Hood? Or one of the three pigs?” Jimmy asked and Derek looked down at him in surprise. “I had a dream about wolfs howling and glowing red eyes, that makes you the big bad wolf right?” he asked, babbling in a way that kid did, “I always thought the wolf wasn’t as bad as everyone thought and I was right. Because you saved me and haven’t tried to eat me or anything. I think I’d rather be Little Red than one of the pigs,” he concluded with a firm nod.

Derek chuckled, “I thought the wolf was given a bad rep too,” he admitted, though that probably had a lot to do with him identifying with that character the most, “And you can be my Little Red if you want to.”

“You did well Derek,” came the lilting voice of the witch, the sound both soothing and chilling in equal measure, like a siren song that would pull you in, but end in your death. Derek felt Jimmy shiver in his arms and knew he’d sensed the danger in the voice as well. Derek tightened his hold on his little mate, protecting him from the perceived threat.

“What happens now? I saved him from…what would have been,” Derek replied, choosing his words carefully, “So what happens to the future? Is it still the same, is my mate still waiting for me and will he be the same? Or have I changed things so much that it’s better for me to stay here and keep Jimmy safe? Is there even a future to go back to?”

A laugh like a tinkling bell sounded through the field and the witch finally fully materialized in front of them, “I knew you were smart though I’m sure people mostly see the muscles and leather jacket. There is still a future and your mate is more or less intact, though some of his memories have changed and they’ll continue to change if you decide to go back to him. You have a lot of options Derek because I’m strong enough to give them to you. If you want to stay here with your little one then you can and I’ll make sure both of you stay safe and hidden for the rest of your lives. Or I can send you back and make arrangements for Jimmy to be safe and happy,” she paused and Jimmy shook his head vehemently, not liking that option one bit. “Or, I can stop your mate from gaining or losing any more memories and allow you to go back to him with your little bundle in tow. It’s a big decision I know, so I’ll give you twenty four hours to make it. Get to your car and get to a hotel, something nice Derek, your little one deserves the best. I’ll keep you safe from anyone trying to look for you and I’ll return in twenty-four hours for your decision.” And with that the ethereal figure disappeared along with the eerie green glow.

Derek’s mind was reeling from the options he’d been given as he made his way the rest of the way to the car. He was glad he’d remembered that Jimmy was small enough to need a booster seat still and had gotten one. He clipped the boy into the seat before placing both the bags in the trunk and getting in the driver’s seat. Despite the witch’s assurances he still wanted to get as far away from the Kirk house as he could before morning came and the cops were called about someone kidnapping the young boy.

“Mr. Derek?” came a timid voice from the backseat and Derek met Jimmy’s eyes in the rearview mirror as he started the car and pulled out onto the road, heading in the shortest direction to get the hell out of Iowa.

“Yeah pup? What’s up?” he asked, voice gentle and reassuring, not liking the timidity of Jimmy’s voice, like he thought he’d done something wrong.

He saw his little mate visibly relax, but didn’t know if it was his tone or the nickname that caused it.

“I like when you call me pup, because it’s like I’m a wolf pup which is like calling me your son. You’re not gonna leave me behind are you? I don’t want you to leave, I wanna stay with you!” his voice got more hysterical with every word, “You can’t call someone your son and then just leave,” he finished as tears ran down his cheeks.

Derek’s heart lurched in his chest and he shushed the toddler, reaching a hand back so Jimmy could take it. He waited until the tears had stopped and the boy was calm before talking. “Jimmy, you already guessed that I’m a werewolf and along with the glowing eyes something else that a lot of us have is a mate. Now, what that means for people like me is that there is one person out there who once we meet them we never want anything bad to happen to them and never want to be away from them. And the other person feels it too no matter what species they are, do you understand?” he asked.

Jimmy thought about that for a long moment before nodding, “Like the way I was so sad when my mommy said I’d never get to see you again? And how I trusted you enough to go with you tonight even though you’re a stranger?”

Derek chuckled, “Yes, exactly. Now, because you’re my mate I’ll do anything to protect you, but of course I don’t love you in the way I would love an adult, I love you in a way that a parent loves a child. And as you grow that type of love may change into a more adult kind of love, but it may always just be paternal. Does that make sense?”

Jimmy nodded.

“Alright, well here comes the tricky part, the part that is all wrong because the witch from earlier messed with time and sent me from the future to come rescue you from your uncle. Well, twenty years from now I meet a baker by the name of James Tiberius Kirk and I fall in love with him and I hurt him on accident and he forgives me and we fall in love.” Derek noticed the wide eyed look on Jimmy’s face and sighed, “Do you have any questions?”

“You weren’t supposed to meet me now, you were supposed to meet me a long time from now?” he asked and Derek nodded, “What did you do to hurt the other me?”

Derek closed his eyes for a moment, unsure he should answer the question, if it would scare Jimmy away or if he’d be as understanding as his older counterpart was. “I…I hit him, and I…well I did what your uncle did to you two nights ago, I had sex with him without his permission. And I have regretted it every moment since and have spent all my time trying to make it up to him.”

Jimmy frowned, big, sad, watery eyes looking up at Derek in the mirror, “He forgave you? For doing what my uncle did to him?” Derek nodded once more, “Well you didn’t do it to me, you saved me from it so if he can forgive you so can I,” the toddler concluded. “But, what are you going to do about the witch’s options. I don’t want to stay here alone.”

Derek sighed again, “I don’t even know if my mate, my Jim, even wants kids and as much as I love you and want to raise you and keep you close, well I would be missing a part of myself if I didn’t go back to be with my Jim,” he answered honestly.

“I want kids,” Jimmy muttered.

“What?” Derek asked, he’d caught the words, but he didn’t know if he could believe that Jimmy’s opinion would be the same as his Jim’s.

“I’ve always wanted kids, ever since Frank first started hitting me and Sam. We said that when we had kids of our own we’d treat them proper and love them and never let anything hurt them.”

Derek’s heart swelled and he wished he could know that his Jim still wanted kids and that he’d be okay with basically raising himself. “Jimmy, if I bring you back to the future with me that means you’ll be being raised by me and your own older self.”

“Nuh-uh,” Jimmy insisted, “The witch said she’d stop your Jim from getting all my memories and losing his. That means he’d be a different person entirely. Sure he’d still have the same name as me, but we’d be different people,” he concluded firmly.

Derek thought about that long and hard as he sped down the highway towards the Minnesotan border. He supposed the kid had a point and was amazed at how smart and insightful Jim was even at this young age. He knew he couldn’t leave Jim here on his own, no matter that the witch had promised him a wonderful life. He also knew that he couldn’t bear to raise this Jim without having his Jim at his side which meant he couldn’t stay here in the past. So really there was only option left.

As soon as he’d made the decision a soft green glow formed in the passenger seat of his car and he yelped, jerking the car over onto the shoulder as he pressed the brakes.

A bell like laugh sounded again as the witch materialized, “I honestly didn’t expect you to reach such a firm conclusion so quickly, but I can see that you aren’t going to change your mind. So, one transport back home for you and your mate coming right up!” she said before Derek suddenly felt a weight in his arms while the rest of him felt weightless.

He looked down to see Jimmy as well as their two bags in his arms before his feet touched the ground and they were in the middle of the kitchen in his and Jim’s apartment. His eyes met with Jim’s as a coffee mug dangled from his thumb and forefinger in a dangerously loose grip. His bright blue eyes staring directly at the bundle that Derek held in his arms.

“Um, I can explain,” Derek murmured, pleading with Jim with his eyes not to be mad.

“Yeah, I really don’t think you need to. I know enough from my changed memories. I’m just glad you both made it back safe,” Jim replied.

And suddenly all the tension in Derek’s body drained out of him. Jim wasn’t freaking out and he wasn’t rejecting Jimmy and everything seemed like it was going to work out. He was sure there’d be a few kinks to work out, but for now at least it seemed like they were going to be one happy family, just an alpha his mate and their pup.

 

 

[](http://imgur.com/1EJ8FDs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the graphic I made for the fic here at the end since the words on it are the last ones in the fic and I didn't want to give anything away too early. Please let me know what you think about the fic as a whole! I may be persuaded to write an epilogue, but that'll only happen if people ask so... yeah, okay, hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!


End file.
